


well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man

by Art Pseud (MermaidMayonnaise)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Art, Full Body Portrait, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 18:11:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMayonnaise/pseuds/Art%20Pseud
Summary: One, two, three, they gonna run back to meThey always wanna come, but they never wanna leaveEx's and the oh, oh, oh's they haunt meLike ghosts they want me to make 'em allThey won't let go.-It's art. Go bananas.





	well, I had me a boy, turned him into a man

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what you see: an aged-up Number 5.
> 
> Drawn the day that I first started TUA which was apparently 3.22.19.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from "Exes and Ohs" by Elle King simply b/c I enjoy irony.
> 
> Comments make my day and kudos make the world go round.


End file.
